Double Dating
by TiffanieFaythe25
Summary: Set after the Last Olympian. When Athena and Poseidon got caught up in one of Aphrodite's matchmaking schemes, Percy and Annabeth will have to use all of their wits to jeopardize Aphrodite's plans so that they will finally have peace from the other campers. Unfortunately, it backfires. Badly of course.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is the first time me and my friend are doing a Fanfiction. Hope you guys would like it! There is more to come, soon. Please review. It would mean a lot to us. Thanks! Enjoy and have a good laugh! :)**

Double Dating

Chapter 1

" No, absolutely not! I will never ever let my daughter date that... that... thing!" Athena shrieked.

"My son is not a thing! Plus, I'm not exactly happy about my son dating the female version of Einstein!" Poseidon bellowed.

It was the traditional fight between the Goddess of Wisdom and the God of the Sea. However, unlike their other fights, this time it was about their children.

"Aw... This is such a nice lovers' quarrel," Aphrodite crooned. Apollo fell off his throne and burst into fits of laughter while the other gods groaned. Zeus hollered, "Silence! Both of you shut up!"

"No, you shut up!" the quarrelling couple retorted. Zeus' face seemed as red as one of Apollo's sacred cows as he picked up his master bolt. "Yes! The annual bloodshed is here! Woo-hoo!" Ares whooped, pumping one fist in the air and using the other to pick up his hand grenade.

"Calm down, Zeusy! How about as punishment Athena and Poseidon can go on a date with the people they hate the most? Each other." Aphrodite suggested with an evil smirk. This time, instead of just Apollo, everyone except Aphrodite fell off their thrones with a resounding thud. Down bellow, the Empire State Building started shaking, causing many people to duck under the table shouting that it was the start of World War 3.

"WHAT!?" Poseidon and Athena shouted in pure horror.

"No way in Tartarus will I go on a date with that Smart a- " Poseidon was quickly cut off by Athena.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Coral-For-Brains unless you want to be fed to the fishes."

"At least the fishes are my friend. Can you say the same for your wisdom?" the Earthshaker hissed.

Zeus was fingering his beard thoughtfully. "That's a great idea, Aphrodite. What do you say we make it seven, once for everyday in this week," Zeus mussed. "Hermes get me a parypus. We need a contract!" Hermes then quickly bustled out of the room with a gleeful smile on his face.

Resigned to fate, Poseidon and Athena had no choice but to sign the contract. When it was done, Aphrodite rubbed her hands together manically. "Since today is Monday, the contract starts today. Athena, Poseidon will pick you up here at six for a dinner at Romantic Restaurant No. 1. And please, try not to escape the paparazzi! Have fun but not too much fun!" With a wink, Aphrodite disappeared , leaving behind a puff of way too sweet perfume.

The two gods involved in Aphrodite newest scheme blushed a fiery red. Banging his head on his almighty trident repeatedly, the Father of Horses left with a muttered bye. Covering her face with her blueprints, Athena quickly followed suit.

All the gods smirked happily. Hera suddenly had an idea. She asked, " Hephaustus, do you have any working cameras to spare? And automatons too. Hermes, get you notebook, we have a story to cover."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Poseidon nervously fiddled with his tie. He could not believe that he was going out on a date with his biggest rival. Athena. Just blame it on his luck. And of course, the person who set this whole thing up, Aphrodite.

"Hi, I came to pick you up," Poseidon grunted, practising on how to greet Athena. Frustrated, he spat out a long string of profanities. "I know you hate me but do you hate me that much?" Athena replied curtly. Poseidon jumped in shock. He did not even notice Athena. However, when he turned around, his jaws dropped at the magnificent sight before him. It was none other than Athena. However, she was not in her usual shirt and jeans. She was wearing a beautiful flowing blue dress that rustled gently as she moved with a glittering necklace. In short, she looked stunning.

"So like what you see?" Athena asked. For the first time in his life, Poseidon was too shell-shocked to come up with a retort. "Come on, fish brain," Athena commented.

Together, they walked out of the Empire State Building. There was an awkward silence between them. They kept shooting glances at each other and stood with at least a half metre distance between them. Poseidon could not believe that he had just acted as an idiot and gawked at Athena.

What was wrong with him? He just could not keep his eyes off Athena. She looked that beautiful. At the same time, Athena was sharing similar thoughts, just in vice versa. Poseidon was looking rather cute in his dark blue tuxedo. His usually messy and unruly hair was combed and gelled neatly, contrasting greatly from his usual ratty T-shirt and Bermudas. Every time Athena looked at Poseidon, her heart melted a little bit more.

An awkward silence ensued. Finally, they reached the restaurant that Aphrodite had reserved a place for them. "Hello? Mr and Mrs Poseidon, we have your seat booked at the corner, the most secluded and romantic seats in the house," the waitress told them.

"Um, thanks," Poseidon stuttered. That waitress looked vaguely familiar but he could not put his finger on it. At the same time, Athena was fuming. When did she marry that guy? Mrs Poseidon, seriously? Aphrodite was so going to get it.

"Um, may we order our food now?" Poseidon asked the waitress after they had settled into their seats. The restaurant indeed looked romantic to the extremes with the soft glow of orange lights and multiple red love seats. But then again, Aphrodite would always be Aphrodite.

"Well, your meal has already been pre-ordered. Here it comes!" the waitress flashed a broad teethy grin before adjusting her hat gingerly.

As if on cue, a huge plate of spaghetti with meatballs was placed in front of them. "Umm... Why is there only one plate?" Athena questioned.

"You guys are supposed to share it. Isn't it romantic? Enjoy your meal, Mr and Mrs Poseidon," the waitress replied before leaving with a gleeful smirk. Athena and Poseidon paled instantly. There was no way that they are going to share a plate of spaghetti!

However, for Athena, her shock was soon overruled by her anger. No, no way! Aphrodite had gone too far! First, she was called Mrs Poseidon. Now, she wants them to share a meal. Absolutely not! When Athena looked up at the ceiling, while trying to quell her raging inferno burning within her, she caught sight of many silver spiders glinting in the light on the ceiling.

Instantly, she understood.

"Hephaustus and Aphrodite! You two had better appear now!" Athena boomed before turning the table. Poseidon quickly jumped away, to prevent the spaghetti from dirtying his suit. As the table toppled, Poseidon caught sight of a spider underneath the table.

"Hephaustus! Come out right now!" Poseidon simply lost it then and bellowed. It was bad enough that they had to go on a date with each other. Now, the entire Olympus wanted to play paparazzi and spy on them? His face turned red like Dionsyus' ripe strawberries form Camp Half-blood.

The waitress returned and took off her hat. Her blonde hair tumbled regally down her back. "Aphrodite!" Athena and Poseidon shrieked in pure anger. Instantaneously, both angry gods picked up a utensil: Poseidon a fork and Athena a knife. Anger was like a raging volcano raging within them. This time, there would be no water to quell it.

"What Poseidon, seriously? You are going to stab me with that mini trident of yours, a fork? And Athena, you sure you wanna use your mini dagger?" Aphrodite taunted. "So how is your date? Please remember by the way that you are not allowed to do this, the contract..."

While this ruckus was going on, the rest of the customers continued with their meal, totally oblivious to all that was going on. Hera had already shifted the Mist to convince everyone that Athena and Poseidon were not at the restaurant and in their place was a lovey dovey couple feeding each other

As Athena and Poseidon continued to argue with the Goddess of Love, Hera, Hephaustus and Hermes were having a good laugh outside the restaurant. "Hephaustus, got your pictures already?" Hera asked between her fits of laughter.

"Yeah, got everything from the time they met! Look, Poseidon was gawking at Athena at the ground floor of Empire State Building!" Hephautus laughed heartily.

"Now, I've got a new cover story for my magazine," Hermes said thoughtfully. "This is going to be interesting."

With that the three gods disappeared, leaving Aphrodite to handle the two fuming gods who were ready to start their rampage.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey Guys! I am so sorry that i had took so long just to write chapter 3. But i hope you enjoy it. and to make up for the long long wait, i am going to upload Chapter 4 together too! :) Hope you guys would like it! And remember to review!**

Double Dating

Chapter 3

Sunlight streamed through the curtains of the Poseidon's cabin, signalling the start of a new day. Two teenagers sat on Percy's bad, snuggling happily. As Percy opened his eyes, he was greeted by the sight of a goddess. Or at least, half of one.

Her golden hair reflected the light, making it resemble rippling golden ripples. Percy smiled contentedly and stroked her hair. Annabeth's eyes flew open, her reflexes taking effect.

When she saw Percy, she relaxed and sighed in contentment, enjoying the warmth emanating from him. She shuffled closer and buried her head in his chest. As Percy kissed the top of her head, he pulled the blanket over their shoulders.

Just then, the mahogany doors of the cabin slammed open. The Stolls had entered. The couple knew that they were in trouble as they were breaking the rules. Annabeth tried to be inconspicuous as she pretended to sleep. Percy shot the Stolls a glare.

The Stolls strolled in leisurely, and Conner said, "Hey Percy! You might want to see something. And do you know where Annabeth is? She is reported missing and oh-. Are we interrupting something?"he stopped midsentence as he espied the bundle on the bed and smirked.

Travis quickly picked up Connor's lead and said, " Don't worry guys. We won't tell on you. But, you might want to see this." With that, he threw a magazine into Percy's lap, covered his brother's eyes and marched him out of the room.

Annabeth muffled voice made its way out of the blanket, "Seaweed Brain? Is it safe to come out now?" After receiving Percy's confirmation , she climbed out of the bed and realised that Percy was unusually quiet.

She saw him staring at the magazine that the Stolls had given them. Annabeth looked at the title of the magazine. The Daily Wings. Just another gossip magazine. But why would Percy be so shocked?

His face was ashen pale and his mouth was hanging wide open. He was not moving and Annabeth thought that there had been poisonous spiders hidden inside. And to top it off, he was quivering like an aspen leaf.

She moved closer to him and took a peek at the title. LONG TIME RIVALS NOW DATING. ATHENA AND POSEIDON!

Holy shit.

"We have to stop them, Percy!" Annabeth gasped as colour drained from her face.

"Totally agreed, Wise Girl. Even I can figure out who is behind all of this. Aphrodite!" Percy shot back, immediately flipping the magazine to the page of the article.

"Arch-rivals Athena and Poseidon spotted hanging out on a date together. They were having the sweetest dinner of all times at Romantic Restaurant No. 1. Both dressed smartly-" Annabeth who was reading aloud the article was cut short by Percy.

"Holy Poseidon! I don't believe that my father had actually gawked at your mother at the ground floor of Empire State Building! Look at the picture!" Percy exclaimed in shock, pointing out the picture.

"Their next date is... tonight! We have to stop them!" Annabeth announced, before jumping off Percy's bed. "I will gather help from Thalia and Nico! Go get it from Clarisse! I got a feeling that a daughter of Ares might come in handy!" Annabeth ordered as she quickly straightened her blonde hair after sleeping and making out with her boyfriend, Percy.

"Wait... We are going to sabotage their next date?" Percy said cautiously as if testing the individuals. All he was thinking in his head was, WOW! So now Athena would not mind him dating her daughter since she herself was dating his father. He mussed over his news as a delightful smile crept across his face.

"Yes, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth said, clearly exasperated. She rolled her eyes before dashing out of Poseidon's cabin. Percy was digesting the new shocking news. Then, he thought about needing to ask help from his arch-rival, Clarisse. Percy groaned. No wonder Annabeth left him this job. But after two rivals from more than three thousand years could start dating, then needless to say they needed Clarisse for this. Anything is possible.

"Clarisse, open the door! I need to talk to you!" Percy shouted, banging his fist on the Ares' cabin door. Since school had already started, Camp Half-Blood was really deserted as many campers had returned to school. However, for this year, Annabeth, Percy, Clarisse, the Stolls brother and a few others had decided to stay year-round. So Clarisse was taking up the whole cabin since her siblings had all returned to the mortal world.

After a long, long time, there was still no reply. "CLARISSE! You better open the freaking door NOW or else I am going to break it down!" Percy threatened, fury rising in notches within him.

Still no reply.

"FINE! Clarisse! You asked for it! Don't blame me! I already warned you!" Percy shouted at the same time making sure that Riptide was in his pocket. If Clarisse was going to kill him, he was going to need something to defend himself with.

Percy threw open the door of the Ares' cabin, preparing to dig Clarisse out of bed. However, the scene that greeted his eyes made him stop cold. Shock coursed through his veins, leaving him speechless. Two beds in the cabin were joined to make a bigger and more comfortable place to sleep on. And on top of the joint-beds were Clarisse and... her boyfriend Chris. If the scene was both of them sleeping soundly it would not have been that bed.

However, their clothes were on the ground...

That was the most horrible scene that Percy had ever seen. It was ten thousand times worse than seeing a Minotaur or any other monsters.

"Um, I think there is no need for your help anymore. I go to go..." Percy stuttered, trying to avert his gaze from the couple on the bed. However, both of them were just too busy to even hear Percy.

Shell-shocked, Percy stepped back and fumbled with the door handle for a minute, before managing to shut it.

"What? You have seen a ghost, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth's voice came from behind him. Percy turned and saw Annabeth, flanked by an energetic Nico and Thalia.

"Err... No, I am fine. I don't think we should disturb Clarisse. So, I guess we can leave her out," Percy said it too quickly, which ended up in one long word. Curious looks were plastered on each and every one of their faces. Then, realisation crushed on them like Zeus' Master Bolt.

"Oh, err... So, Percy? What exactly did you see?" Nico questioned, curiosity evident in his voice.

"Shut up, Death Mask! Let's plan on our sabotage!" Thalia said quickly, trying her very best to cover up her embarrassment and to protect Nico's innocence.

"So let us go through the plan one last time before we set off," Annabeth babbled on for the umpteenth time. Percy yawned. He could literally memorise what was Wise Girl going to say.

"So, I'll go with Percy and Thalia you will go with Nico!" Annabeth announced after what seemed like an eternity. That was the only thing that kept him from sleeping.

"WHAT!? You must be joking! Me to go with him?" Thalia cried out in dismay." No. No way!" Thalia long black hair slapped against her cheeks as she shook her head vigorously. Percy was almost worried for her that her head would come off, leaving her just a bloody body.

"WHAT!? No way! I'm either going with Annabeth or Percy. Or else I am out!" Nico cried out, backing away from Thalia like she was suffering from some contagious disease that would pass to him if he stood within one metre distance.

"Guys, please! Only me and Percy together can distract Aphrodite while you two carry out plan A VI. Please!" Annabeth sighed in exasperation. Looking hopefully at his two best friends, he waited for their favourable reply.

"Fine," both the Daughter of Zeus and Son of Hades grunted in unison though their faces begged to differ and wished to be anywhere but there.

"Yes! Let's activate the plan to sabotage Athena and Poseidon's date. Begin activation!" Annabeth announced with a confident smile on her face. As she was the daughter of the Goddess of Wisdom herself, she called the shots and would skewer everyone otherwise.

"Now, you are starting to sound like we are Dadealus' automatons in Manhattan and you are using plan twenty-three," Percy joked, punching Annabeth in the shoulders mockingly.

Catching on Percy's joke immediately, both Thalia and Nico said at the same time, "Maybe she got her inspiration from there!"

Annabeth scowled.

"Excuse me? Why are you copying me?" Thalia demanded as she crossed her arms as if daring Nico.

"I beg your pardon? You were the one that was copying me!" Nico retorted.

"Cut it out, guys! Come on! Let's go!" Annabeth intervened before it would turn into a bloodshed, though Ares would surely love it.

"Let go and sabotage their date!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey guys! So this is the chapter 4 that i was saying that i would upload together to make up for the long long wait! I hope you guys would like it. Although it do seemed that it is the end of the story, please note it is not! so stay tuned! Hope you guys would like it! And please review! HAHA! Thanks!**

Double Dating

Chapter 4

" WOW!" The four demigods gaped out loud at the amazing scene. They were at Water Theme Park, the location of the date between Athena and Poseidon.

Water was bubbling everywhere. There were so many different water activities: a roller coaster that drops from a great height into a deep pool before shooting up again after five seconds and many more.

Due to the fact that it was a weekday, there were not many people at the park. It was the perfect location for a date between two gods and a whole group of God Paparazzi.

"WOW! This definitely feels like home! Poseidon would love it!" Percy told his other friends happily, feeling the power surging within him with tons of water surrounding him.

"Looks like Poseidon chose this," Nico suggested, looking around, overwhelmed by the amazing scene.

"No doubt," Thalia agreed.

"That was the only thing that they had agreed on today," Annabeth whispered to Percy who was trying to stifle his laughter.

Soon, the time to sabotage the date commenced. Watching the four demigods stalked the Goddess of Wisdom and the God of Sea was a hilarious sight indeed. The group snuck through the undergrowth, wearing green pants and shirts.

They even painted their faces and were holding twigs with leaves to camouflage their faces. It resembled something you might see in a comedy series.

As the day began to end, Athena and Poseidon started to walk to the Final Ride. The tunnel of passionate smooching. Even though they were both reluctant to go, they knew Aphrodite was closely observing their every move, dressed as a pop star, so they had no choice.

Operation A VI starts now! Annie and kelp-for-brains , turn on your headsets and put on these swimsuits," Thalia ordered as she tossed a bag to the couple.

As Annabeth opened the bag, she took out a few pieces of strings attached together. "What is this suppose to be?" Annabeth questioned, holding it at arm's length. "... I think that's your swimsuit, Wise Girl..." Nico snickered.

"WHAT!? Isn't this just a few strings attached together?" Annabeth cried out in dismay, unable to imagine herself in that. Then upon spotting Percy's swimming trunks, she complained, "How come he get more cloth?"

"Just put it on, after all that is all that I had brought," Thalia sighed in exasperation. Murmuring words of complaints under her breath, Annabeth went behind a bush to change.

When she returned, Percy's eyes widened like a fish at the sight of Annabeth in her shocking red bikini. WOW, he never knew that Annabeth was so attractive. "What are you staring at, Seaweed Brain? Let's get going!" Annabeth grunted, scowling. Percy smiled goofily.

Percy picked Annabeth up in the bridal style and sprinted towards the pool next to Aphrodite. Letting out a loud whoop, he jumped in the pool, with Annabeth still in his arms. Percy created an air bubble for each of them. As he looked at Annabeth, he forgot all about the mission. There was Annabeth, pretty with her blonde hair and attractive in her bikini.

A surge of emotions surged through Percy and a fog shimmered through his mind. Annabeth stared back at Percy's sea green eyes. Love, that was the only thing that registered in their mind at that point of time.

Percy closed in the distance between them and brought his lips to Annabeth's. Everything snapped off. All that registered was each other. Little did they know that Hephastus' automatons were furiously snapping away and Hermes' automatic pen was scribbling away. Fortunately for them, Athena and Hermes weren't there to witness it.

As Annabeth pulled away to catch her breath, she suddenly remembered the mission that was on-going. "Errr...Percy, I don't think that that was part of the plan, "Annabeth stuttered as her cheeks turned a fiery red.

That brought Percy back to reality. "Oh, um..." he started but was unable to continue his sentence. "Aw... Looks like today had become a double date! How sweet!" Aphrodite's voice reached them. Both of them jumped away in shock. There she was, Aphrodite. Pretty as she usually was, she smiled at them.

"Oh my gosh, Aphrodite! You have to stop scarring people like that and invading people's privacy like that!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"Well, I am the Goddess of Love so that is what I do. You cannot stop me! I got to go to attend other matters if there is nothing else for me to see!" Aphrodite joked.

"Err... Percy and Annabeth, try to hold off Aphrodite a little longer," Nico's voice wheezed from the headset.

Suddenly, an idea struck Percy. "Come on, Annabeth. Hop on!" Percy said, stealing a kiss from Annabeth. Doing as she was told, Annabeth hopped on Percy's back and Percy piggy-bagged her while they zoomed around the pool.

Meanwhile, Thalia and Nico was tailing the dating Athena and Poseidon. Both of them stopped cold at the final ride. "No way. Holy Poseidon, I'm not going there," Athena said bluntly, crossing her arms.

"Come on, Nico. Change of plans, let's push them into the Tunnel of passionate smooching, Nico?" Thalia whispered, creeping stealthily towards the two gods.

"Nico?" Thalia asked again, this time louder. As she turned around, she was Nico staring at Annabeth and Percy doing all they can to divert Aphrodite's attention.

"NICO DI ANGELOS!" Thalia screamed, instantly regretted it. She knew that she had given themselves away.

Percy and Annabeth knew it the moment Aphrodite placed the pieces of the puzzles together.

"Holy Athena and Poseidon!" Both Annabeth and Percy cursed under their breaths.

"You! NOOOO!" Aphrodite screamed in utmost anger, before disappearing leaving behind some pink fog.

"Oh Holy Poseidon! What is Tartarus was Thalia thinking?!" Percy exclaimed, as they climbed their way out of the pool towards their two "accomplices".

"Come on! No time!" Thalia said as she raised her hands, palm facing the sky. There was a flash of lightning which had struck the ground next to where the still bickering Athena and Poseidon.

"AHHH!" Athena shrieked, face paling instantly. Both gods fell to the ground, shock , wondering what was Zeus thinking about. However, before they managed to recover from their shock, Nico came running towards them and pushed them on a boat that was long waiting for them.

Simultaneously, Thalia rushed forward to press that 'start' button. VROOMMM...

The boat grunted in protest before shooting off into the Tunnel of passionate smooching, all the while Athena and Poseidon was shouting curses at Aphrodite and Zeus.

"Success!" Thalia and Nico both exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear as they high-fived each other.

"Maybe not," Aphrodite's voice reached them. "I still have my powers to make them love each other. Although I may not Cupid, but I have the same powers, don't tell me forgotten that, dears."

Both Daughter of Zeus and the Son of Hades paled instantly. Dread filled their entire being...

Aphrodite raised her hand and aimed it at the Tunnel which Athena and Poseidon had disappeared into. A flash of pink passed them. However, instead of hitting and disappearing into the Tunnel, it hit both Thalia and Nico. The pink strip of power twirled itself around them. The next thing that happened was fireworks appearing in the sky.

Nico looked at Thalia. That beautiful face with the electric blue eyes bored into his. His heart melted. Instantly, he fell in love with Thalia. He closed in the distance and kissed Thalia full on the lips. Thalia, too, allowed her heart to take control of her. She kissed him back.

That was the very moment that Percy and Annabeth sprinted out of the forest. "Wha..." the couple trailed off the moment they see the smooching Thalia and Nico. Shock overwhelmed their entire being.

"This is what I mean by never jeopardise my schemes. Lesson number one that has to be learnt from me, do you get it Percy Jackson. Now since I have hit Thalia and Nico, they would be a loving couple from now on. Okay, I got to go," Aphrodite said, smiling at herself proudly before disappearing.

"Oh, hi, Percy!" Poseidon greeted. By this time, Poseidon and Athena had managed to get out of the Tunnel and understood the entire situation. "Woah! Good Job Percy, you finally managed to convince Annabeth to wear that. Very proud of you, my son," Poseidon joked with a twinkle in his eyes.

" POSEIDON..."Athena threatened, voice dripping with venom. Both Percy and Annabeth blushed.

A lightning flashed, a very angry Zeus appeared. Next, a huge crack appeared on the ground and Hades emerged too. Not to mention, scowling. Tension was evident.

"Aphrodite!" They boomed.

" Yes, my dears. You called for me?" the Goddess of Love appeared once more, smiling, of course.

"How dare you match-make my ONLY daughter?" Zeus demanded, fist clenched as his face turned red as blood.

"And how dare you match-make my ONLY Son!" Hades bellowed, face turned as red as Apollo's sacred cows.

" Well, they were trying to jeopardise..." Aphrodite rushed to defend herself. Apparently, she was clever to know that having two major gods pissed at her would not benefit her.

However, while this whole ruckus was going on, Thalia and Nico continued smooching, oblivious to everything else.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hey Guys, thanks so much for your support the previous time. So here is the chapter that you guys had been waiting for. Hope you like it. And in addition, i am also uploading another chapter. Hope you will enjoy. And please review, it means a lot to me. I love you! Thanks! **

Double Dating

Chapter 5

"Percy, what were you thinking exactly? And you Annabeth, I thought you will be sensible enough to stop Percy. But what were you thinking? Trying to sabotage two Olympians' date?" Chiron sighed in exasperation.

It had never occurred that his two best fighters and campers would do such thing. Percy and Annabeth hung their head low, staring at their shoes. Blood rushed up to their checks. When they were carrying out their plan, it had never crossed their mind that they had to answer to Chiron.

"Um... Chiron, we just want to prevent our parents from dating... We have never thought that far..." Annabeth stuttered, trying to explain. It was the first time that Chiron had given her such a disappointed look.

"Well, I do not want to hear your explanation. I just want to remind you that Aphrodite hates it when others try to jeopardise her schemes. And now, you have made two gods pissed," Chiron waved off their explanation and continued. "Now, just go back to your training."

Without a word, the duo left the Big House.

...

"So, what we do now, Wise Girl? We can't let our parents date..." Percy asked, once out of earshot of Chiron. However, the moment they stepped out of the Big House, they espied the newest couple.

Thalia and Nico were at the archery section. Instead of training, they were smooching. Others who were training moments ago were gawking at them, not believing their eyes. Percy and Annabeth did not tell anyone about the accident of the new couple until they themselves revealed the secret by smooching that morning at breakfast.

Well, as I was saying, all the other couple were shocked. Who would expect that Thalia and Nico would never end up together when they quarrel almost everyday?

"Hiaz, but Percy we could not risk anyone ending up like Thalia and Nico. If not, one day, they whole camp could be re-named, Camp of Kissing," Annabeth, sighed.

"Oh, hi guys!" The Stolls brother came forward and greeted them with a cheerful smile. Travis was carrying a magazine in hand. "We thought you wanted to see yourself on the front cover of the magazine!" Conner said, throwing the magazine to Percy.

Instinctively, Percy caught hold of it. The title read: ATHENA AND POSEIDON WERE INTERRUPTED BY THEIR CHILDREN! "Holy Poseidon, now we are in big trouble Annabeth," Percy exclaimed.

"Wait, that's not what I want you to see. I came to warn you guys, sort of. Look at what Aphrodite has to say about what you guys did," Travis informed, flipping to the page of article.

"The Goddess of Love announced that she would not take any more chances of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase trying to destroy her plans. She would be shooting her Cupid arrow at Poseidon and Athena tonight..." Annabeth, who was reading the article aloud, trailed off in silence.

Then it hit them. "NO!" Percy shrieked, disbelief evident in his voice. Without a moment of hesitation, Percy exclaimed, "We are going to stop them!" He expected a quick nod of approval from Annabeth. He knew that she wanted to stop them as much as he wanted to.

However, Annabeth remained silent. "What about Chiron? He will kill us if he finds out we are doing this! What if others end up like Thalia and Nico?" Annabeth questioned, pointing at Thalia and Nico.

The duo were smooching each other, like no one else in the world existed. Their hands were also all over each other. They were starting to be like Clarisse and Chris. Seeing them together, simply makes everyone have goosebumps.

"But Annie, you want our parents to be together?" Percy questioned, putting an arm around Annabeth's waist. Annabeth sighed before agreeing, "Fine, but this time we are not getting any help. Just both of us."

"Wait, no I want to follow! You guys owe us a favour anyway. Without us, you would never have known that your parents are involved in Aphrodite's scheme. Please?" Travis and Conner pleaded in unison.

After a while, Percy finally agreed. At this moment, Katie, Daughter of Demeter who was mending the flowers behind them, stood up as fast as lightning and injected, "I want to go too. Please, Annabeth, you still owed me a favour after I help you let those flowers Percy gave you live. Please?"

"Fine..." Annabeth groaned. "However, you guys are going to stay out of action. Me and Percy will be taking the front line."

...

"Okay... So they would be going to the Central Park, out in the public, so no one can creep up on them again," Annabeth muttered to herself while pacing up and down in the Poseidon cabin.

"Told you that I would come in useful! I can grow things out of nothing to camouflage us!" Katie exclaimed. "And we can definitely sneak up on Aphrodite! We are the Sons of the God of Thief right?" Conner smirked with a crooked smile.

"Fine, fine, you three can take up the front line. I thought of a plan already. And you guys are really important! So listen!" Annabeth shouted, brows furrowed.

The Stolls Brother and Katie smirked at each other. Finally, they had convinced Percy and Annabeth to be part of the main action. Percy at that moment had also forgotten about what was at stake.

"So, Annabeth, what's the plan? The sun is already setting, our time is almost down. And this time, it needs to be flawless," Percy said, with a tinge of impatience. Anxiety was growing within him. His father CANNOT date Athena!

"Okay, Seaweed Brain! Listen..." Annabeth said and told them the ultimate plan.

"So everybody ready? Travis, Conner and Katie will be a team while I go with Percy." Annabeth announced one last time.

Taking all they need: Annabeth's Yankees hat and Percy's Riptide, the five half-bloods set off.

"Aphrodite! Here we come to destroy your plans!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hey guys! This is the chapter 6 that i was talking about! Hope you guys would like it! And stay tuned cause they next time i am publishing the epic finale of Annabeth and Percy's attempt to stop Aphrodite! So stay tuned. But for now.. read this! I hope you guys would like it and of course review! It means the world to me! Once again, thanks!**

Double Dating

Chapter 6

"WOW! It has been so long since I had a chance to visit a park out of the one in Camp Half-Blood!" Katie gushed as she rushed forward to examine a frangipani.

"Err... Katie, why not you pluck some of them and give it to Aphrodite? I am sure she will love it and maybe she will find you a boyfriend..." Travis joked as he nudged his brother. "OOH! Good idea, brother!" Conner caught on the joke immediately as he gave his brother a back slap.

"Guys, stop it. We are on an important and also very dangerous mission," Percy reminded, although he himself was a little distracted by the vast variety of flowers. It was the very first time that he had been there. In his mind, he vaguely thought that maybe he should give some roses to his darling Annabeth.

"Yeah, guys focus..." Annabeth warned, apparently she was the only one that was not distracted by the flowers.

...

The orange glow of the sunset cause The Central Park to seemed that it came from one of the fairy tales. It was simply gorgeous. And this time, Annabeth was too, mesmerised by it.

However, the importance of the mission soon settled in their minds. "Mission starts now," Annabeth announced like a officer ordering her army.

"Yes, madam!" Travis and Conner stood straight and saluted Annabeth like a soldiers who had just received their command. Percy snickered and rolled his eyes.

Travis and Conner soon left to play their part of their mission. At the same time, Katie started growing extra bushes around the place that Athena and Poseidon were suppose to meet to have their stroll before they have their dinner. However, Annabeth wanted them to break up so they do not need to have a romantic dinner again.

It was not long before Aphrodite arrived to make sure that no one was around to sabotage her plans again. Well, actually to put in bluntly, she came to make sure the Son and Daughter of Poseidon and Athena were not around.

"Percy, stand by. It's almost time," Annabeth's voice wheezed into the headset that Percy was wearing. This time instead of making love, like what they had planned the previous time, they decided to do the opposite.

"Action, now!" Annabeth ordered the moment Aphrodite walked past the bush she was hiding in.

Percy, taking his cue, emerged from another bush. Annabeth quickly followed suit. The plan was activated.

"I hate you! Get lost! I cannot believe that I fell in love with you, Percy Jackson! I hate you!" Annabeth screamed in anger as she started crying on the spot.

"It was not even my fault. Please, Annabeth. Listen to me. Me and Katie are not together!" Percy shrieked, pointing at Katie who was standing behind him, looking shock (or well, pretending to be).

"No! Shut up! I should have heeded my Mother's advice to stay away from you! I hate you! Get lost!" Annabeth screamed, as her legs gave way. She crumpled to the ground, burying her head between her legs as she cried like she had never cried before.

Percy immediately rushed forward, to Annabeth's side. However, Annabeth shoved his hand away. "Don't touch me!" Annabeth bellowed, with tears streaming down her face.

"Okay, I would not touch you. But you must trust me, Annabeth. I really did not... Gah, me and Katie are not together. She was upset so I just gave her a hug. She also caught me by surprise when she kissed me!" Percy rushed to explain. Although it was all a ploy, Annabeth cringed away from him as if what Percy said was true and it hurt her.

All the while, while the whole quarrel was going on, Aphrodite was standing not far away. She was in a dilemma. Was this again all a prank? Were they just trying to divert her attention from Athena and Poseidon?

However, in the end, Aphrodite's heart melted for Annabeth and she gave in. "Hey, Annabeth sweetheart, don't cry... Ssh..." Aphrodite crooned as she walked forward and put her arms around Annabeth.

"Go away, Aphrodite! This between me and Annabeth!" Percy shouted. He knew that the more he wanted Aphrodite to leave, the more Aphrodite won't leave.

Annabeth buried her head in Aphrodite's chest and cried some more. "Ssh, don't cry. There is no need for you to cry over such a playboy like him, he is not worth your tears," Aphrodite said, trying to comfort Annabeth.

At this moment, Katie decided to step in. "Stop it, Aphrodite! Things are already bad enough without you trying to add oil to the fuel!" Katie bellowed as she stepped forward.

...

While this whole quarrel was going on, the Stolls brothers were "stalking" Athena and Poseidon. Much to their surprise, the Goddess of Wisdom and the God of Sea were holding hands! However, when Travis and Conner looked at their faces, they were glum.

At the moment, they knew that Aphrodite had made them hold hands. "Stalking" Athena and Poseidon was harder than the Stolls brother had expected. Apparently, Aphrodite had learnt her lesson and was not taking any chances. She had the entire Central Park covered with Hephaustus's automatons, ready to sound the alarm the moment they caught any demigods.

Fortunately, Travis and Conner were the Son of Hermes, God of Thieves. They were clever enough to sneak up on Athena and Poseidon without raising the alarm.

Not a single word was exchanged between Athena and Poseidon. Although they were holding hands, they were standing as far away from each other as possible.

"Wow! That stern face of your father, Percy, is worse than when Kronos attacked Mount Olympus," Travis said into the headset. Conner nudged his brother playfully and gave him a high-five.

...

"Wow! That stern face of your father, Percy, is worse than when Kronos attacked Mount Olympus," Travis voice wheezed into the headsets of Katie, Percy and Annabeth.

Instantly, the trio stiffened. Aphrodite was so close to Annabeth, surely she could hear Travis, too. Percy saw it on her face the moment Travis let the cat out of the bag.

"No! You...! I should have known!" Aphrodite boomed as she released Annabeth. Immediately, the trio knew that the plan was taking a turn for the worse.

"Travis and Conner, secret is out! Action, NOW!" Katie shouted into her headset. Giving the trio a menacing stare, Aphrodite disappeared.

"Holy Demeter! What was Travis thinking?" Katie grunted in exasperation.

...

"Holy Hermes! Shit! We totally forgot!" Conner cursed frantically. Instantly, the duo started on their work. They started shooting chewing gums using toy guns at the two gods. Despite the urgency in the mission, the Stolls brothers still had a whale of a time shooting the gums.

Finally, Athena and Poseidon were trapped in the thick layer of chewing gums. However, in the mortal world, and humans' park, they could not use their power to free themselves.

Next, both Travis and Conner stepped in front of a few Hephautus's automatons and activated them. Soon all automatons in the Central Park were activated.

Travis and Conner ran straight for the two gods. The whole army of automatons soon were hot on their heels.

"What in Tartarus are the offsprings of Hermes doing?" Athena bellowed as he started tearing the gums away.

"What is your daughter, Annabeth, thinking this time?" Poseidon demanded.

When the whole automatons leaped for Travis and Conner, they dodged. Before Athena had a chance to open her mouth, the automatons landed on them and started attacking.

Just at this moment, Aphrodite appeared. "Oh my god! No!" she shrieked in disbelief. "ANNABETH CHASE AND PERCY JACKSON!"

"Shut up and de-activate them first, Aphrodite!" Poseidon ordered, fighting off the automatons as his face turned red in anger.

At this moment, Percy, Annabeth and Katie staggered out of the forest.

"De-activate plan 884," Aphrodite ordered. Instantly, all the automatons went motionless and dropped to the floor.

"Okay, you are done here, Aphrodite. Now, you better get out of my sight before I kill you!" Athena threatened.

While this whole thing was going on, Travis and Conner were laughing as they clutched at their stomach with tears streaming down their face.

"Oh, that you don't know. I am not done here. Now time for those who jeopardise my plans, it is time to learn their lesson," Aphrodite said as a mischievous smile crept across her face.

Raising her palms, dread filled Annabeth and Percy's body. They knew what to expect. A pink cord erupted from Aphrodite's palm and tied Travis and Katie together. Soon, the cord faded away while Aphrodite faded away too.

Travis who was laughing his head off moments ago, suddenly stood up and started running with his arms open towards Katie. Katie, too, was running towards Travis with a love-sick expression. Moments later, they were in each other arms. Soon, Aphrodite's power caused them to progress to locking lips.

As the scene played in front of their eyes, Percy and Annabeth groaned as they had failed again. Meanwhile, Conner was staring at Travis in disgust and shock. He had never thought that his brother would enter a relationship, much less kiss in front of him.

Athena and Poseidon soon left after saying bye and thank you to them for destroying their date. The sun dipped down the horizon. The stars greeted them as they watched their two friends kiss continuously.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hey Guys! I am so sorry that I had taken so freaking long to update the final two chapters! SO sorry! I was really busy the past few weeks.. But i just hope you two would enjoy the last two chapters! And review please! It means a lot to me! Thanks!**

Double Dating

Chapter 7

"The third date of Athena and Poseidon takes place at..."

"The fourth date of the Goddess of Wisdom and the God of Sea takes place at..."

"The fifth date of the almighty Poseidon and intelligent Athena..."

"The sixth date of the two Olympians..."

Percy and Annabeth flipped through the different magazines miserably as the day passes. It killed them knowing that they are unable to do anything to stop their parents from dating. After what happened from the previous two incidents, Chiron had decided that they are not allowed to leave the Camp until Aphrodite newest scheme was over.

Furthermore, it was rumoured that Athena and Poseidon seemed to be going out for real as they were spotted holding hands. At first Percy and Annabeth thought that Aphrodite had forced them to do so. However, as days passes people started to realised that they were smiling in delight. Zeus had interrogated Aphrodite(as it was a crime for her to use her powers on the gods) but Aphrodite was proven that she did not. Cupid also had not shot his arrow. So there was only one option left, they were truly in love. Uh-oh.

That was not the only bad thing. Every time Percy and Annabeth walked past their friends, the two newest couple, Katie with Travis and Thalia with Nico, they would hang their heads in shame and embarrassment. It was their fault that their friends were "in love" with the people they hate they most. All of them were on their previous attempt to sabotage Athena and Poseidon's date.

Instead, Aphrodite's power rebounded on them. So now, they were nearly inseparable. They would spend every moment of their life smooching.

Not to mention, they sad and lonely Conner. Conner and Travis, the Stolls Brother, were inseparable before they went on the mission. They just simply do everything together. However now, all Travis cared about was Katie. Conner felt left out and most importantly, unwanted.

Guilt tore at Percy and Annabeth's heart.

...

"Hey Guys!" Rachel, the Oracle, exclaimed as she spotted Annabeth and Percy. She had just returned from her school excursion. She enveloped Annabeth and Percy in a warm hug. "Oh my god! I just read the magazine, did you guys know that your parents smooched yesterday when they were ice-skating?"

"WHAT!?"Percy and Annabeth shrieked in horror, as their eyes widened. Percy instantly snatched the magazine from Rachel's hands. Dread overwhelmed their entire being. The duo simply could not believe it! The two arch-rivals for three thousand over years could actually become a couple just because Aphrodite tried match-making them.

"Holy Athena! Percy, tell me that I am dreaming," Annabeth whispered as her eyes quickly read the article and took in the pictures taken.

"I wish Annabeth. Holy Poseidon!" Percy replied, too, shell-shocked.

Silence ensued.

Annabeth and Percy could feel it in their bones that if they do not stop them now, Olympus would be holding the biggest event for a long time. A wedding. The duo locked eyes for a moment before saying the words together, "This is it. We need to stop them!"

At that point of time, they did not care if they were breaking Chiron's rules. That night, Poseidon and Athena were going to a disco pub. Things would definitely progress.

"Come on! Meet in your cabin, I will go fetch some stuff from mine!" Annabeth instructed before running off hastily. Percy doing as he was told took off for the Poseidon Cabin. Technically, they were not allowed to go to each other's cabin. However, Percy is the only one that has the whole cabin to himself, well apart from Clarisse. But, well, forget it.

"Hey! What about me... Never mind," Rachel sighed as she shook her head and trudged towards the Big House.

...

"Okay, this time, we keep it simple this time, in case something goes wrong. We will add this into Poseidon's drink-" Annabeth explanation was cut off by Percy strangled yelp.

"Holy Poseidon! How in Tartarus did you get that drug?" Percy yelped in utmost horror as he pointed a quivering finger at the small packet filled with some white powder.

"When we were on the run, Luke once gave it to me just in case, but that's not the point!" Annabeth exclaimed in exasperation as she paced up and down the room. Her brows were furrowed and Percy could almost hear the machines grinding in her head.

"Okay, stop pacing. You are making me giddy. Now, what's the plan?" Percy said with a tinge of frustration.

Annabeth explained that both of them were going to dance and act as if they were really going on a date. When Poseidon was not paying attention, Percy was going to add the drugs in his drinks. This way, Poseidon would be drunk. Really drunk, because alcohol has no effect on the gods. So Poseidon would end up talking rubbish and Athena would feel insulted. Next Annabeth would "persuade" Poseidon to dump Athena. After that, Percy would convince a drunk Poseidon to send Athena home but then dump her on the street. That was definitely enough to break them up.

However, for this plan, they need another couple that Aphrodite did not know to distract her.

The answer came to them at once, "Rachel!" Percy and Annabeth said in unison.

...

"Hey, Rcahel! We need your help!" Annabeth whispered into Rachel's ear. The moment Rachel heard what Percy and Annabeth needed for her, she looked around furtively as if worried that Chiron would hear them.

"I thought you guys are not allowed to interfere anymore?" Rachel whispered back as she quickly grabbed the duo by their arm and dragged them out of sight of the others.

"I know, but we have to stop them if not all of us might be attending a wedding soon. Okay, it's okay that you do not want to follow, I get the risk. Just promise us that you do not tell anyone about it. Okay?" Percy replied as he straightened his shirt ready to leave.

"No! That was not what I mean. I am willing to go," Rachel quickly said before the duo left with a disappointed expression.

"Mind if I join the fun?" A voice reached their ears. Holy shit. They had been caught. Dread, the trio turned only to see Conner with a frown that seemed to have craved permanently on his face. "I want revenge on Aphrodite."

"Sure! Both of you are in!" Percy exclaimed excitedly, as he flashed a broad grin at Annabeth.

"Bro, did you forget all about me so soon?" A familiar voice came, followed by the clanking of hooves. GROVER! Percy turned around so fast that he nearly lost his balance.

" GROVER!" Percy shrieked as he enveloped his best friend who had gone on a mission for one month into a bear hug.

"So... am I in?" Grover asked when he could finally breathe.

"Yeah, we are all in to sabotage Athena and Poseidon final date!" Annabeth whooped, punching her fist into the air as she grinned from ear to ear. She was hundred percent sure that this time they would succeed.

The group whooped.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hey guys! So this is the final chapter of Double Dating! Hope you guys would like it! Please review! It means the world to me!**

Double Dating

Chapter 8

Music blared. Swarms of human bodies were dancing swaying to the music. Laughters could be heard. The song changed. Excited fans screamed as the hottest British boy band's, One Direction, What makes you Beautiful came on.

"Oh God! Now how in the world are we supposed to find Athena, Poseidon and Aphrodite in here?" Grover muttered.

"WHAT?!" His fellow friends screamed at Grover in order to be heard over the loud music. Maybe even loud does not suffice.

"Okay, whatever it is. We cannot let anyone suspect that we are not here to play. Come on!" Annabeth instructed, walking towards the bar. "One Coke! Yeah, no beer!" Annabeth told the bartender.

The rest of the group raised their eyebrows at Percy, perhaps wondering what kind of girlfriend Percy had. Percy just shrugged as he quickly followed Annabeth's lead. However, he sat as far as possible from Annabeth, at the same time pretending that they did not know each other. After all the instructions from Annabeth was to spread out to look for the three gods. Right?

Grover, Rachel and Conner sighed but follow suit. After all, Athena's daughter always have a plan right? Who can beat her?

...

However, as time passes, the five demigods realised that the three gods had yet to arrive. They already started getting restless.

"Hey, you guys are not only coming here to drink Coke are you?" The bartender asked as he gestured at the five of them. Apparently, he knew that they were a gang. Surprising, but maybe he just spotted them entering the bar at the same time.

" Errr..." Conner stammered, he had totally no idea what to say. Hey, it was his first time entering a bar. Fortunately, all of them were saved by Rachel who had been to a bar dozens of time with her father. "No, why would we? We are all going to dance aren't we?" Rachel said with a smile as she stared intently at her friends.

"Yeah, of course!" Annabeth quickly added as she held her hand out for Percy. Conner quickly took Rachel's hand and led her to the dance floor. Percy too. As for Grover he went up to the stage and started dancing. He might have trouble walking properly with his hooves. However, as for dancing, Grover was a expert. He did back flips and everything while the crowd cheered.

Meanwhile, Percy and Annabeth danced as they felt more and more comfortable with each other. Conner and Rachel were fantastic together. Apparently, both of them were experts at dancing. Their faces were flushed and damp with sweat. Soon, they all but forget that they had a mission in mind. They were simply having a whale of a time.

...

They lost track of timing. With Grover dancing and the two couples dancing like they were at a ball, time seemed to past like air. Soon, they all thought that they needed a break, after all the dancing and if you want to add a few kisses were shared between Percy and Annabeth. It was long since they had that much fun together.

"Oh my god! That was simply so fun! I want to come to the bar more often from now on..." Conner said between breaths.

"Yeah, man, could not agree more!" Percy exclaimed as he gave Conner and Grover a big high fun.

"Hey Annabeth, so how do you find your boyfriend's dancing?" Rachel asked as a sly grin spread across her face. However, Annabeth was not looking at them. She was staring with mouth agape at the crowd on the dance floor. Most importantly, she was not smiling anymore.

It was only then that they rest of them remembered what they had come here for. Holy Crap! They had all forgotten about their mission. "Annie, what's wrong?" Percy asked Annabeth, concern evident in his voice.

Annabeth did not reply. Instead, she continued to stare at the crowd in front of them. Curious, the others followed her gaze to the dance floor. They gasped in unison. They simply could not believe their eyes. Words had appeared to have abandoned them at that moment.

With her heart palpitating wildly in her chest, Annabeth whispered one word that broke the spell. "Aphrodite."

On the dance floor, couples who were dancing and swaying to the music moments ago were simply kissing each other like they were the only one in the world and simply did not care about anything, except for each other. The truth dawned on them. Aphrodite was here. She had casted her magic on all of them. Even the bartender was not serving drinks anymore, he was simply smooching at a pretty blonde. Looking at the badge, she appeared to be the manager that was scolding him moments ago.

"Hello! Do you guys miss me?" A familiar voice reached their ears. Turning around they were greeted by the most beautiful girl that was ever seen, which was no other then the mastermind behind all the kissing. Aphrodite.

At first, they were all stunned beyond words. Then rage came overwhelming them in waves. "Where is my father and Athena?" Percy hissed through gritted teeth as he clenched his fists together.

"HAHA! Please don't tell me your girlfriend and daughter of Athena have not figured out! They are at somewhere else, enjoying their late night slow dancing and dancing. I created that article to led you here, so I can have my revenge after what you guys had done to destroy my plans two times," Aphrodite crooned as she laughed heartedly.

Annabeth blushed for a second before her face contorted in plain fury. "You stupid god!" Conner bellowed before jumping off his seat, fist raised, all and ready to beat the Goddess of Love into a pulp. However, the Goddess of Love was not that dumb, she disappeared before reappearing behind them all.

Conner cursed.

"Oh, hi! You must be new, never seen you before. Conner Stolls, son of Hermes, brother of Travis, which I had match make with Katie. You should be thanking me instead of being so violent," Aphrodite smirked as if she was remembering some really amusing story.

"Stop it, Aphrodite. I used to envy you, being you pretty and stuff, but now you are simply annoying and had become my most hated god!" Rachel spat.

"Oh, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the Oracle, I heard of you. Oh, by the way, you and Conner will make a great pair," Aphrodite noted, a faint smile playing at her lips.

"Do not even think about it, Aphrodite!" Grover spoke for the first time, Percy jumped, he had forgotten that Grover was there too.

"Haha. A stayr asking me not to... Amusin—" Aphrodite's sentence was cut short. Conner had snuck behind her with she was unaware and gave her a good swipe of her legs. She fell and lay sprawled on the ground.

When the currently raging Goddess of Love rose, hatred was smoldering deep within her, she glared at Conner. Conner was like an agonised bull as he raced towards Aphrodite.

"NOOO!" Percy and Annabeth both screamed at the top of their lungs at the same time. However, their scream had yet to fade from their ears, when a cord of pink shot out of Aphrodite's palm at circled around Rachel and Conner. Percy and Annabeth closed their eyes as they knew what was going to happen.

"Serves you right, Son of Hermes," Aphrodite spat at the smooching couple before turning on Percy, Annabeth and Grover. "Now, you turn.. How should i do this? Hmm... Percy Jackson, this is for you."

Aphrodite turned on Grover and Annabeth who was both staring at Conner and Rachel with mouth agape. Dread overwhelmed Percy. No!

Just at that very moment, Chiron burst into the bar, sitting in his wheelchair, face contorted with rage. He glared at Percy and Annabeth. If looks could kill, they might have just withered there and then. "What did you think you are doing? Breaking the rules? I am so disappointed with both of you..." However, upon spotting all the couples kissing on the dance floor and two of his campers, he trailed off.

It was only then that he realised that the Goddess of Love was standing in the very bar that he was in.

"Aphrodite."

Chiron bowed as well as he could in his wheelchair. A faint smile played at Aphrodite's lips. Annabeth saw it and immediately knew what the Goddess of Love was thinking.

"NO!" Annabeth screamed, as she dashed forwards, trying to push Grover away. However, she was too late. A pink cord burst out from Aphrodite's palm and tied around Grover and Chiron.

"Holy Poseidon!" Percy shouted as his eyes widened with utmost horror. Disbelief was written on every line of his face. Annabeth and Percy could only watch helplessly as Grover rushed towards Chiron. They both stared into each other eyes intently as they stroked each other's face.

Annabeth and Percy groaned, this was the worst sabotage plan. EVER. Not only they did not even manage to catch a glimpse of their parents, they got two new couples. One was them was their best friend and other, their camp director.

"Okay, i think that is enough. So, now we are even, I would not hurt anymore of your friends," Aphrodite mused as she tried to suppress a smile.

Just at that moment, Athena and Poseidon appeared out of nowhere.

"Father."

"Mother."

Both Percy and Annabeth greeted their parents, bowing.

"Hey, son! I heard you curse on me, so decided to check it out! How are things?" Poseidon said cheerfully. Percy and Annabeth both realised that their parents were holding hands.

"Bad," Percy muttered. However, he was not sure if the word bad was enough to cover up everything that had happened over the days.

"Huh? Oh," Athena said, as she spotted Aphrodite.

"Hey, this is something both me and Athena wanted to talk to you two about, Percy. Please stop making all these plans to sabotage out date. We are truly in love, so give us your blessing, would you son?" Poseidon said, looking intently at the duo.

"But..." Annabeth protested.

"Daughter, I know you are still thinking that Aphrodite used her magic on us. No, she did not. I swear, okay. Give us your blessing," Athena continued.

Percy and Annabeth sighed. What can they do?

"Fine, we give you our blessing. However, Aphrodite can you remove your magic on all my friends?" Annabeth asked, looking at Aphrodite hopefully.

Aphrodite sighed. "I am sorry for what I did. However, this magic cannot be removed."

"So we are all happy?" Poseidon asked cheerfully. "Okay, Aphrodite, let's go!"

With that, all three Olympians disappeared.

Percy and Annabeth groaned as they turned and looked at Rachel, Conner, Grover and Chiron. "By the way, I forgot to tell you, you two can consider doing to the match-making career next time. You are wonderful at it," Aphrodite appeared and told them before disappearing again.

Annabeth and Percy groaned once more. They looked at the two newest couple and sighed. Guess that they had to wait till they were finished, before they could leave. Even after that, they had to endure two couples gushing about each other all the way back to the camp.

Annabeth and Percy looked at each other, then sighed.

Resigned to fate that their parents are now together(maybe even planning a wedding soon), and four new inseparable couple in camp, they finally had now choice but gave what Aphrodite wanted to whole time.

They kissed.

**So hi guys again! I just wanted to say thanks for all of you who had read or review my very first Fanfiction, Double Dating. I really appreciate it. So thanks again. So i think this is it for Double Dating. We have reached the final chapter. And i want to say that i love you all and thanks. And of course, bye for now. But! Stay tuned. Cause there are more awesome Fanfic coming up! So bye, well at least for now! Love ya!**

**Love,**

**TiffanieFaythe25**


End file.
